Andando pela noite
by ArtGirlLullaby
Summary: Uma companhia para voltar para casa em segurança, conversas e perguntas. Não deveria ser complicado... A não ser que seja a garçonete que você tanto admira. (Contém Spoilers de Tokyo Ghoul e Re:Tokyo Ghoul) [ONE-SHOT]


_oI OI OI! :D_

 _Bem, eu senti vontade de escrever essa fanfic depois de ver minha Touka aparecendo em Re:TG de novo 3_

 _Não sei dizer muito sobre ela, somente que fiz de coração e tentei ao máximo deixar os personagens dentro de susas características até agora (sucesso? Depende, depois leia as A/N no fim quando terminar)._

 _Espero que gostem!_

* * *

 _ **Andando pela noite**_

Haise não podia ver bem. Estava numa rua vazia com sombras aos seus pés que não sabia muito bem o que eram. Em baixo de um poste de luz que era a única coisa que iluminava a si. Então um segundo poste ligou e iluminou outra pessoa mais adiante. Um garoto pouco mais novo que ele, de cabelos brancos, um olho cinza e o outro vermelho com o globo ocular negro.

O meio-ghoul Tapa-Olho.

Haise se surpreendeu como aquele ghoul era familiar, não só a sensação, mas a aparência. Era um misto estranho de familiaridade e... Medo.

\- Aceite o que você é.

Sasaki quis fugir, mas não conseguiu. Os pés estavam presos por algo no chão. O Ghoul começou a andar em sua direção. Por mais que Haise tentasse mover as pernas, as sombras o seguravam ali. Foi com espanto que percebeu que as sombras eram pessoas (cadáveres para ser exato). O meio-ghoul parou diante dele, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, ambos seus olhos eram cinzas. E então se encontravam num vasto lago que não tinha fim, ele refletia o céu azul e nuvens acima de si.

\- Não se _esqueça_ de quem é.

Então o ghoul olhou para o lado e Haise seguiu seu olhar até repousar numa cadeira vazia.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, ele não sabia porque tinha tanto medo de um simples objeto, mas também não queria descobrir. Queria fugir, mas sua mente não lhe permitia.

Uma voz ecoou no ambiente. Uma. Duas. Três vezes até ele ouvir claramente.

\- Senhor Sasaki?

Abriu os olhos e olhou um pouco confuso, só então percebendo que era tudo um sonho... Mais para pesadelo. Coçou os olhos enquanto a voz que lhe tirou daquele lugar continuou a falar com o som doce e jovem.

\- Desculpe te assustar, o senhor parece cansando...

Haise olhou para o lado encontrando a dona da voz. A jovem garçonete de cabelos roxos curtos cuja a franja cobria um dos olhos roxo azulados. Os lábios que tinham uma leve cor rosada davam um leve e cortês sorriso para ele.

\- Esteve trabalhando em algum caso muito complicado? – Ela perguntou.

Desde que descobrira o café que encontrara ela e o irmão dela (que lhe intimidou a primeira vista), começou a frequentar o café com regularidade. Principalmente quando tinha algum caso complicado, trabalho acumulado e – quando podia se dar ao luxo – relaxar um pouco naquele ambiente aconchegante.

Com isso seu contato com a garçonete se tornou regular. Ainda tinha a sensação de que se conheciam e percebia que seus sorrisos para ele eram sempre melancólicos. Nunca teve coragem de perguntar algo, nem sobre o passado que poderiam ter, nem mesmo sobre ela.

Seu nome, por exemplo, Haise não sabia.

\- Não exatamente complicado, só cansativo – Respondeu num suspiro, passando as mãos no cabelo branco e negro – Foi uma semana agitada.

\- Entendo... Desculpa te incomodar, mas... – Ela deu um sorriso sem graça para ele – Estamos fechados já.

Só então Haise olhou em volta reparando no silêncio e vazio. Já estava tudo limpo e arrumado. Cadeiras para cima das mesas (coisa que a dele não necessitava, pois era integrada com a parede), o cheiro do café se misturava ao produto de limpeza que usaram ali. Até mesmo sua xícara já não estava mais ali, somente os papeis que lhe serviram de travesseiro.

\- Ah, desculpe! – Ele pediu enquanto recolhia as coisas – Eu devo ter te atrapalhado. Perdão.

\- Não se incomode – Ela disse fazendo um sinal singelo de negação com a mão – Eu percebi que estava realmente cansado já que não acordou nem mesmo quando meu irmão te cutucou. Então deixei que descansasse um pouco...

Haise tentou imaginar o garçom lhe cutucando para acordar. O homem nunca lhe dirigiu uma só palavra, somente olhares atentos, principalmente quando ele fazia seu pedido à garota a sua frente, que era sempre quem anotava seus pedidos. Quando se esquecia de pedir algo, ela já sabia exatamente o que lhe trazer. Bem, ele era um freguês quase oficial já.

\- Ah, perdão! – Ela se desculpou de repente – Você tinha algum compromisso? Sinto muito se eu o fiz perder o horário!

\- Não – Ele sorriu já terminando de arrumar suas coisas – Eu tirei a noite de folga, mas queria adiantar o trabalho.

\- _Workaholic_. Se você nunca descansar vai acabar ficando doente – Ela comentou com uma mão na cintura parecendo levemente irritada.

Ele quis comentar que meio-ghouls não ficam doentes. Feridos, mas não doentes. Contudo, os agentes meio-ghouls ainda eram um tanto tabu para a sociedade (embora algumas pessoas já suspeitassem), apenas sorriu sem graça.

A imagem era muito familiar, até mesmo o modo como a conversa ia naturalmente. Nunca puxaram muita conversa um com o outro com exceção daquela noite, Haise sabia que ela estava trabalhando e não queria atrapalhar, embora fosse de sua vontade conversar com ela por um bom tempo.

Sem nem mesmo saber o porquê.

\- Onde está seu irmão? – Perguntou Haise percebendo que o homem já não estava mais ali.

\- Já foi embora. Precisa passar em alguns lugares antes de ir para casa. Eu fiquei para terminar de fechar o café e... – Ela desviou o olhar massageando a nuca – esperar você acordar.

\- Você deveria ter me acordado – Disse Haise se sentindo culpado já por ter feito a moça esperar até mais tarde.

\- Não tem problema. Só te acordei porque está ficando realmente tarde e logo minha irmã pode ficar preocupada.

\- Você tem uma irmã? – Indagou Haise surpreso.

\- Sim. Ela é um pouco mais nova que eu. Não somos irmãs biológicas, mas sinto como se sua mãe e ela fossem minha família...

Ela deixou a frase no ar e ficou cabisbaixa, com o sorriso melancólico novamente. Percebendo que tal assunto era delicado, Haise decidiu mudar de assunto. Percebeu que ela ainda estava com o uniforme de garçonete.

\- Você vai embora assim? – Ele indagou.

\- Não, ainda vou me trocar e depois irei embora.

\- Tudo bem, então... Eu vou sair para você poder fechar. Eu fico ali fora – Ela assentiu e ele assim o fez.

Haise fitou o prédio por um tempo. Ele não entendia muito bem o que ele lhe chamava tanto para aquele lugar (quer dizer, além daquela bela garçonete). Havia um misto de saudade e estranhamento naquele lugar. Talvez ele fizesse parte da sua vida passada também.

 _Fazia_ – A voz sussurrou em sua mente e foi ignorada.

\- Pronto – Disse a garçonete voltando.

Ele a fitou por um momento e reparou na roupa que lhe cabia melhor e lhe deixava ainda mais bonita do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Não que fosse algo difícil. Haise estava encantado com ela de qualquer forma.

Com uma blusa de manga longa justa, uma saia que ia até seus joelhos, meia-calça e botas. Ele percebeu que ela carregava um casaco e uma bolsa também. Era inverno, então era compreensível que ela estivesse tão preparada, só nos últimos três dias a temperatura despencara mais de cinco graus.

\- Pronto – Ela trancou a porta e guardou a chave, em seguida colocando o casaco e ajeitando a bolsa em si – Espero que volte sempre e descanse, até! – ela acenou já começando a caminhar.

\- Ei! Espera! – Ele a chamou e ela o fitou novamente com uma expressão confusa – Você vai embora sozinha?

\- Sim... Algum problema?

\- Achei que iria esperar seu irmão vir te buscar, é mais seguro. Fico com você até ele chegar.

\- Eu sei me cuidar – Ela respondeu.

\- É perigoso, já é tarde da noite e está tudo escuro, as lojas já fecharam também – Ele explicou – Não pode andar sozinha pro aí.

Ela fez uma expressão que dizia seu desgosto pelo comentário, então ela se virou e continuou a andar o ignorando. Haise voltou a chamá-la, mas a garçonete não deu atenção, então correu até ela até ficar a sua frente e a fez parar.

\- Escuta, é sério. Se você vai realmente sozinha, então me deixe acompanhar. Me deixaria mais tranquilo.

\- Isso não vai atrapalhar?

\- De modo algum! Fui eu quem te fez ficar até tarde.

\- Vai te fazer parar de pedir desculpas?

\- Sim.

\- Então tudo bem – Ela deu de ombros, desistindo de começar uma discussão. Haise sorriu e liberou o caminho, andando ao seu lado.

Por algum tempo andaram em silêncio. Tinha um certo conforto no ar e familiaridade, porém Haise queria puxar algum assunto. Ele tinha uma curiosidade enorme e queria fazer diversas perguntas, sem saber ao certo o porquê e nem mesmo quem eram as pessoas sobre quem ele pensou.

Fez a primeira pergunta que surgiu em sua mente pelo sussurro obscuro de quem existia com ele.

\- Você está fazendo faculdade?

\- Ah, sim – Ela sorriu levemente – Estou fazendo um curso de culinária para ajudar no café. É na mesma faculdade que um amigo meu estudou...

Ela abaixou o olhar com aquele sorriso melancólico novamente. Era como se ela lembrasse constantemente de algo nostálgico que parecia ter presença em todo o lugar.

\- Eu te incomodo? – Ele perguntou para sua própria surpresa.

\- Hã? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha confusa.

\- Eu... – Ele coçou a nuca – Eu tenho a impressão que faço você lembrar de algo que lhe deixa numa felicidade melancólica...

\- Desculpa se já te faltei com respeito ou te tratei mal...

\- Não é isso – Ele interrompeu – É... É como se você ficasse feliz em lembrar, mas triste em não poder reviver. Acho... – Ele disse e ela deu um riso baixo.

\- Você não sabe se expressar bem.

\- Meu trabalho exige calma e neutralidade, estou acostumado a ser assim. Eu não ficaria surpreso se você imaginasse um orangotango enquanto tento descrever um peixinho dourado.

Ela segurou uma risada e sorriu com isso. Nunca havia presenciado esse lado dela, mas ficou feliz em vê-lo. Um alívio que veio do lado escuro da sua mente que tomou conta dele em parte, fazendo-o relaxar na presença dela.

\- Você não me incomoda – Ela respondeu – É só que... Você me lembra um amigo muito querido.

\- É o que estudou na sua faculdade?

\- É sim – Ela corou de leve e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Eu conheci ele através de... Um conhecido em comum – Ela disse depois de pensar um pouco – Foi por puro acaso eu acabei salvando a vida dele. Achava ele patético e irritante de início. Vivia reclamando do que tinha que comer, que não queria fazer igual os outros _colegas_ , que devia ter um jeito de conciliar as _coisas_... – Ela disse dando uma leve pausa nas ênfases e demonstrando um pouco de irritação ao se lembrar. Então de repente o sorriso de antes voltou ao seu rosto quando continuou – Mas ele mudou aos poucos... Cresceu como amigo, homem, colega, como _ser vivo_... Ele era uma ótima pessoa, apesar de todas as suas burradas.

\- Burradas? – Haise indagou.

\- É... – Ela respondeu o fitando rapidamente antes de voltar a olhar para frente memorando os fatos – Depois de uma tragédia, ele colocou na cabeça a ideia de que ele tinha que proteger a todos a quem ele amava para que nunca mais se repetisse... Porém ele não deixou ninguém o proteger, aos poucos ele se afastou de nós e se perder... Não, pra ser mais exata ele se afastou de _mim_.

\- Por que ele faria isso? – Haise perguntou genuinamente curioso.

\- Porque eu era tão querida e amada por ele quanto ele era amado e querido por mim.

Haise ponderou por alguns segundos antes de parar no meio da ponte por onde passavam, a garçonete parou pouco mais a frente ao perceber ele não mais ao seu lado. Ela se virou um pouco confusa com a atitude do detetive.

\- Senhor Sasaki?

\- Você o amava? – Ele perguntou sério. Ela sorriu triste.

\- Infelizmente sim.

\- Infelizmente?

\- Talvez se não o amasse teria sido mais fácil quando ele sumiu... – Ela desviou o olhar para o rio que passava por debaixo da ponte.

\- Se... – Sasaki pensou um pouco, mas decidiu perguntar de qualquer modo – Se algum dia aparecesse outra pessoa que te amasse tanto quanto ele, acha que seria capaz de seguir em frente e amar outro?

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa pela pergunta, mas então sorriu como sempre e respondeu.

\- Não – Ela fitou os próprios pés – Talvez eu me forçasse a seguir em frente e criaria uma afeição, mas não acho que conseguiria ser a mesma coisa. Não sei se é por ele ter sumido de repente ou se é por _eu_ nunca ter sentido algo parecido por mais ninguém... No fundo, sempre acho que ele está me vigiando de longe como fez antes. Que a qualquer momento ou perigo, ele vai aparecer na minha frente e dizer que está tudo bem e podemos viver juntos...

\- E se fosse eu?

A pergunta saiu de modo tão automático que Haise nem teve tempo de ponderar, ainda mais depois do que ela disse. Quando ela o olhou com espanto, Sasaki quis se jogar no rio e deixar-se morrer afogado. Que patético, o detetive que fora recentemente promovido depois de uma operação onde lutou contra diversos Ghouls, morrendo afogado na vergonha de ter se confessado para a mulher a quem estava gamado e ser rejeitado.

Para sua surpresa ela sorriu num misto de vergonha e diversão antes de responder.

\- Acho que teríamos que fazer alguns testes para saber – Ela se curvou um pouco em sua direção – Já aviso que se ele aparecer você vai precisar brigar feio para ficar comigo – Ela brincou.

\- Bem, então tenho chances, acho que vou entrar para o processo seletivo! – Ele exclamou fazendo piada para eliminar a tensão que estava no ar e voltou a caminhar até alcançá-la e seguirem caminho.

Eles cruzaram a ponte e pouco mais a frente, esperaram o farol abrir quando Sasaki ficou curioso sobre algo que ela disse.

\- Eu sei que estou quase te interrogando, mas... Você disse que ele sumiu. O que quis dizer?

\- Bem, _detetive_ – Ela riu baixo – deve ser força de hábito fazer tantas perguntas e responder a quase nenhuma – Haise corou e ela rolou os olhos aos mesmo tempo que o farol de pedestres abriu e eles começaram a atravessar a rua – Respondendo a sua pergunta: Eu quis dizer exatamente isso. Ele sumiu. Acho que isso é parte do problema para superar... Ninguém sabe o que houve, se ele morreu, se aconteceu algo e ele não pode voltar a ser visto, se fugiu, se pegaram ele, se ele continua por aí escondido...

\- "Pegaram ele"? – Ele perguntou curioso.

\- É modo de dizer – Ela disse dando de ombros – Como "raptado ele", "sequestrado", "vamos fazer ele de saco de pancada sem razão aparente"...

\- Entendi... Não tiveram notícias dele há quanto tempo?

\- Há alguns anos – Ela respondeu de modo vago – A última vez que tivemos notícias foi que ele se envolveu naquela guerra entre Ghouls e a CCG, mas ninguém sabe o que houve.

\- Por que ele se envolveria? – Haise se perguntou realmente curioso.

\- Como eu disse ele fazia muitas burradas, algumas vezes eram bem grandes. Acho que foi o caso.

\- Se ele voltasse...

\- Eu provavelmente daria um soco na cara dele – Ela interrompeu com a resposta quase imediata – Onde já se viu? Sumir e aparecer quando bem entende! Francamente...

Ela suspirou e depois fitou o céu escuro de inverno antes de continuar.

\- Mas pra falar a verdade, acho que iria explodir de tanta felicidade... Eu sinto muito a falta dele. Eu quero um dia ainda lhe dizer tudo o que não tive coragem de dizer quando mais nova e poder ter uma chance de começar algo.

\- Isso te deixaria feliz?

\- Mais do que tudo – Ela respondeu.

A neve começou a cair para surpresa de ambos. Haise fitou a neve caindo ingerindo tudo o que ela lhe disse. Ficou triste em saber que a moça nunca olharia para ele como olhou para o tal amigo. Machucava. Porém, saber que tinha uma chance de ao menos tentar algo lhe deixava mais feliz.

Ao mesmo tempo, uma parte de si ficou imensamente feliz em saber o quanto ela amava o outro, mas também triste por saber que sofria com isso. Ele sentia uma felicidade angustiante ao ouvi-la falando sobre o amigo, sem entender como sentimentos de alegria e dor poderiam se misturar.

Por que sentia e pensava coisas que tinham conflituosas entre si? E por que, para ele, faziam completo sentido?

\- Senhor Sasaki, está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou de repente.

\- Sim, por que?

\- Você está chorando.

Haise tocou o próprio rosto sentindo as lágrimas e iria enxugar com a manga da blusa quando ela lhe entendeu lenços de papel.

\- Desculpe – Ele pediu secando os olhos.

\- Tudo bem. Só estou curiosa, não é a primeira vez que você começa a chorar sem motivo aparente...

Haise se lembrou de quando a viu pela primeira vez, de como uma estranha nostalgia bateu tão forte em si que ele não se conteve, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do que acontecia.

\- Ah, é só um problema com meus olhos – Ele improvisou uma desculpa – Fiz uma cirurgia que as vezes dá essa reação de lacrimejar. Já aconteceu tanto que por vezes nem percebo.

\- Entendo – Ela respondeu assentindo.

\- Vamos – Ele disse voltando a caminhar – Está ficando mais frio. Sua casa está muito longe?

\- Não, é naquele prédio – Ela indicou o prédio duas ruas acima de onde estavam.

O caminho era curto, embora tenham conversado bastante na trajetória, sua casa e o café não ficavam mais do que dois ou três quarteirões de distância. Eles terminaram o caminho com ela procurando a chave na bolsa. Quando retirou, Sasaki sentiu um estranho aperto no peito ao ver um chaveiro de coelhinho.

 _Ela ainda tem..._ Ele dispensou o pensamento.

\- Obrigada, por me acompanhar, foi muito gentil de sua parte – Ela sorriu.

\- Por nada, foi minha culpa de...

\- Pare! – Ela exclamou – Você prometeu que não ia mais pedir desculpas ou se culpar por isso.

\- Tem razão – Ele concordou sem graça.

\- Acontece de eu sair mais tarde às vezes, isso não é grande coisa.

Haise arregalou os olhos em choque.

\- Você tá me dizendo que fica andando por aí tarde da noite?! Você não tem noção do perigo? – Ele exclamou irritado – E se te roubarem? Sequestrarem? Machucarem ou... – Sacudiu a cabeça levemente – E se algum Ghoul te pegar? Já pensou nisso? E...

\- Ei, ei! – Ela pediu estendendo a mão em sinal de parar – Não precisa dar sermão, já basta meu irmão, obrigada – Ela suspirou – Eu já disse que sei me cuidar. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Haise franziu o cenho antes de murmurar coisas sem sentido por irritação e procurar no bolso o papel que insistiam que ele carregasse, mesmo que nunca usasse. Quando encontrou, retirou conferindo se era o certo e estendeu para ela.

\- O que é isso? – Ela indagou sem aceitar.

\- Meu cartão – Ele respondeu – Se acontecer alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , me ligue ou mande um recado. Se for sair tarde me dê um toque que vou te acompanhar.

\- Não preci...

\- Mesmo que não vá usar – Ele interrompeu – Aceite. Saber que você tem como me chamar caso precise vai me deixar mais tranquilo.

A garçonete ergueu uma sobrancelha e aceitou seu cartão com um leve suspiro de desistência. Ela parecia não ser do tipo que gostava de discutir as coisas por muito tempo.

\- Você é muito preocupado, _workaholic_ – Ela comentou lendo o cartão – Sasaki Haise?

\- Sim! – Ele corou um pouco ao ouvir o nome dele em nos lábios dela – Pode me chamar de Sasaki se quiser.

\- Eu não sabia seu primeiro nome – Ela comentou.

\- Bem, eu ainda não sei seu nome – Ele retrucou.

Ela sorriu levemente para ele e respondeu.

\- Touka. Pode me chamar de Touka.

\- Touka. Senhorita Touka então...

Ele percebeu como ela engoliu seco e desviou o olhar, mas antes que pedisse desculpa ou perguntasse algo ela mudou de assunto.

\- Tudo bem, então eu te ligo se precisar – Disse guardando o cartão e mexendo em suas chaves.

\- Faça isso – Ele sorriu em afirmativo.

\- Certo, obrigada mais uma vez.

\- De nada... – Ele hesitou um pouco antes de falar o que tinha em mente – Ahn, senhorita Touka... – Ele a chamou e a fitou sério – Eu vou fazer o que posso e usar meus recursos para tentar localizar seu amigo. Se conseguir encontra-lo... Isso te deixaria feliz? – Ele demorou alguns segundos antes de responder.

\- Sim – Ela respondeu sem entender muito bem o que ele dizia.

\- Então considere em investigação – Ele sorriu.

Touka assentiu agradecendo e fitando o chão corando com um sorriso no rosto. A atmosfera ficou tensa e estranha de repente, isso fez Haise decidiu olhar para o fim da rua, afim de aliviar o clima.

Ela demorou mais três segundos para se virar e com a chave certa em mãos, abrir a porta que dava para o hall do prédio. Haise esfregou a nuca e já estava preparado para seguir seu próprio caminho quando ouviu a moça o chamando novamente.

\- Ei! – Sasaki se livrou um pouco olhando para ela por cima do ombro – Na próxima, é minha vez de fazer perguntas!

Haise sorriu com a possibilidade de uma _próxima vez_.

\- Ora, mas não sou eu o detetive aqui?

\- Sabe como dizem "Um dia da caça, outro do caçador" – Touka retrucou com uma mão na cintura e olhar debochado.

\- Certo, na próxima eu deixo você ser a detetive da vez e fazer o interrogatório – Ele brincou.

\- Vou cobrar – Ela riu baixo – Boa noite, Senhor Sasaki. Não fique trabalhando até tarde! Vá dormir.

\- Não vou – Ele retribuiu o riso, porém mais alto – Boa noite, Senhorita Touka. Descanse bem.

E então com um último aceno, Touka entrou no prédio indo para sua segura residência, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Haise sorriu e depois continuou seu próprio caminho lentamente.

Era estranho como o clima entre eles foi se balanceando entre o formal e informal. E então, em algum ponto da caminhada, ele sentia que já eram amigos. A que nível ele não sabia, mas eram. Chegava a ser estranho, pois ao mesmo tempo que ainda se sentia entrando em algo novo, havia a nostalgia de voltar a algum lugar querido de muito tempo.

A própria Touka parecia se sentir assim também, horas o tratando como um amigo de anos, horas o tratando como "Senhor Sasaki", o cliente fiel ao café. Ele também oscilava entre os dois, sem entender por que... Seria isso o aquela coisa de quando você encontra uma pessoa que parece que conhece a anos?

 _Você a conhecia._

\- Cale a boca – Haise murmurou irritado para a voz em sua mente.

Durante sua trajetória Haise começou a recapitular tudo o que haviam conversado. Ela amava alguém, mas também estava disposta a tentar... Talvez ele tivesse uma chance. Ao mesmo tempo, ele queria ver como Touka era realmente. A melancolia pelo amigo desaparecido era algo que estava constantemente presente nela, e queria saber como seria seu sorriso sem carregar essa tristeza consigo.

Não pouparia esforços, iria pesquisar nos arquivos da CCG por vítimas, desaparecidos e tudo mais para descobrir onde...

\- Ah é... – Haise pensou alto – Eu não perguntei o nome dele...

Sasaki olhou para o céu pensativo e sorriu voltando a caminhar em seguida. Ele perguntaria da próxima vez para ela.

Ele sentia que tinha dado um grande passo não só em direção da garçonete, por quem estava encantado há algum tempo, mas também para si mesmo por alguma razão.

E tudo o que Sasaki Haise esperava no caminho de volta para sua casa, era que ainda houvessem muitas "próximas vezes" para conhecer Touka melhor.

* * *

 _What's done is done!_

 _Muito bem, sobre as características, são 3 detalhes._

 _1) não deu pra entender muito bem ainda a história dos Quinques implantados. Ninguém revelou nada ainda a respeito. Haise é um meio-ghoul por razões de Kaneki tá dentro dele, porém eu não entendi se o Urie (AQUELE FDP MALDITO) é uma tentativa de outro meio-ghoul ou é um quinque que pode ter dado errado (considerando como ele se descontrolou na missão com a Madame), então decidi colocar aqui que eles são um Tabu ainda, por isso nada foi dito a respeito._

 _2) O Haise ainda não teve aqueles momentos de "solidão" para sabermos como ele é. E ele também não tem muitos momentos com os amigos onde ele se abre como o Kaneki era em TG. Então fiz ele aqui o modo como enxergo ele: Um cara meio atrapalhado na hora de se expressar, e por consequência acaba sendo mais reservado._

 _3) Como Touka apareceu muito pouco (chora), eu tentei misturar a Touka de antes (a mais rebelde, adolescente e agitada) com a Touka que aparenta ser agora (Mais reservada, calma e madura). Até porque ela e Haise só se viram no café, onde ela precisa manter uma pose mais profissional querendo ou não. Então ela ficou um pouco da antiga Touka quando ela fala do Kaneki e mais da nova Touka quando fala com o Haise e começa a se soltar. Espero não ter deixado ela OOC demais..._

 _Espero que tenham gostado! Até tenho como continuar essa fanfic como um paralelo do mangá, mas... nah. Ia ser meloso e dramático demais pro o que o mangá realmente é._

 _Beijos!_

 _~-AGL_


End file.
